Bathtime
by LittleMissSunny
Summary: Steve McGarrett's 4 year old daughter Alexandra has to take a bath. Family Fluff Story! *Chapter 3 added*
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone, this is my first H50 fan fiction. I thought it would be nice to write a little fluff story between all the drama fictions. I hope you like it! :)

* * *

It was 7.00 when Steve was done with cleaning the dishes after he had dinner with his little daughter. After dinner he had turned on the TV for her so she could watch her favorite Disney DVD. It was almost to quiet in the house for his taste so he decided to check on his daughter. When he reached the living room he found Alexa lying on the floor between some pillows staring at the screen.

"Hey Princess." He said kneeling down next to her before brushing a strand off hair out of her face. "Are you tired?"

Alexandra McGarrett shook her head defiantly and Steve chuckled. "I'm going to run you a bath, ok?"

"But it's not over yet." She complained.

"What if we stop it now, you take a bath and later I'll make you a hot chocolate and you can watch the rest?"

Alexa nodded still looking at the screen. Steve walked upstairs into the bathroom and turning the warm water on. He added her favorite bubble gum scented bubble bath. When he was done he went back downstairs to get his daughter.

"Let's go." He said taking the remote putting the DVD to a halt.

"But Daddy!" the little girl complained looking at her father.

"Remember what I said?" Steve asked and she nodded. "Then let's go. It wont take long."

Alexa got up from the pillows and followed her father up the stairs to the bathroom.

Upstairs Alexa just stood in front of the bathtub full of bubbles but didn't made an attempt to get in.

"You can go in now." Steve said slowly slightly confused. Normally Alexa would jump out of her clothes and into the tube within seconds. "You have to go out." She pointed out taking her father's hand and dragging him out of the bathroom. Steve chuckled. "If you insist?" "Alexa closed the door behind him and Steve waited for a couple of seconds before he knocked at the door. "Can I come in now?"

"Yeah, Daddy!" Alexa called out.

Steve walked in and closed the door again. When he turned around he saw his daughter in the bathtub and he had to laugh. Alexa was covered with bubbles the only thing he could see was her head.

"Are you okay?" Steve asked kneeling down beside the bathtub.

"Yeah, I love it." Alexa replied smiling.

"Have you put more bubble bath in?" Alexa nodded. "Why?" he asked picking up a handful and blowing them towards Alexa. The little girl giggled.

"So you can't see me." She informed him rolling her eyes.

"Alexa, I used to chance your diapers and have baths with you." Steve explained.

"Did not!" Alexa said defiantly.

"Did, too." Steve replied.

"Really?" Alexa asked raising an eyebrow at her father. "Yeah, I think we have some pictures of it."

"Photoshop..." The little girl mumbled and Steve had to chuckle. His daughter had spent too much time with her uncle Danno.

A couple of minutes later…

"Come here I'll was your hair." Steve said taking Alexa's shampoo into his hands.

Alexa moved a little closer to Steve so he could was her hair. "You used to almost fall asleep when I did this to you when you were a baby." He told her, as noticed that Alexa had closed her eyes while he was gentle massaging her head.

"It feels nice." Alexa whispered. Steve had to smile to himself, he loved these small moments he had with his daughter. When he had finished Alexandra's hair, he washed the shampoo out carefully. "Alexa, I'll go and answer this, okay?" Steve said when his phone was ringing. Alexa nodded and with that Steve walked out.

A couple of minutes later he went back in to the bathroom. "Ok, Mommy will be home in an hour. Let's get you out." He turned and grabbed a towel from the rack and held it out for her. But again Alexandra didn't make any attempt to get out of the tube.

"Turn around, Daddy." The little girl said. Steve had to smile as he did what his daughter told him. When Steve stood with his back to her Alexa got out of the bath, bubbles still covering most of her body as she grabbed the towel and wrapped herself in. "Can I turn around again?" Steve asked. "Yes." She answered after she made sure that her whole body was covered.

Steve picked her up and carried her over to her bedroom. "Hmmm, you smell like a bubble gum." Steve said sitting her down on her bed and Alexa giggled. "Mommy bought it." She answered while Steve went to get her favorite pajamas from her closet. When found them he turned back to her.

"Here, get into the PJ before you catch a cold, bubble gum girl." Alexa giggled as she grabbed for her PJ. "Can I have a hot chocolate now?" "Of course you can, sweetheart." He said kissing his daughter on her forehead. Alexa had a big smile on her face as Steve went downstairs to prepare her hot chocolate. Moments later Alexa was already sitting on the couch, when Steve went back to the living room with Alexa's hot chocolate. "Thanks, Daddy." Alexa said after Steve handed her a cup of hot chocolate. Then the two watched the movie together.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the nice reviews! This story was originally planed as a One Shot but now I just had write more and more. :)

About an hour later the movie was long over and Alexa had almost feel asleep in Steve's arms after finishing her hot chocolate. Steve gently brushed a strand of hair out of his daughter's face. The little girl opened her eyes but only a little, she was already really tired. "You want to go to bed?" Steve asked quietly.

"No, my Mommy." Alexa complained snuggling back against her father.

"You know, you can go to bed now and I tell Mommy she has to give you a good night kiss when she's home." Steve tried to convince his daughter to finally go to bed. He knew that the moment she would be in her bed Alexa would fall asleep in no time.

"But Mommy first." The little girl said with all the strength she had left in her tired body.

"Okay, Mommy first." Steve replied smiling to himself. "Come here." He said reaching over for the blanket. He made sure that Alexa was covered with it only leaving her head uncovered. He didn't want to risk that she could catch a cold because of her stubbornness.

The stubbornness was definitely a feature that was coming from the McGarrett family. But he although knew that if he had promised her a bag of gummy bears Alexa would do what ever he wants. Then that was a feature she got from her Mommy. Not always but let's say 99 percent Steve knew how to get Catherine to give in and with his daughter it was the same.

Minutes later…

The noise of someone opening the door was echoing through the quiet house. "Mommy!" the little girl exclaimed sitting straight up on the couch. The door opened and Catherine walked in. By the sight of her mother finally at home the little girl was smiling from on ear to the other as she got up from the couch quickly running over to her.

"Hey sunshine, you're still up?" Catherine asked her daughter as she picked her up. "Yeah, Daddy and I had dinner, watched DVD and I took a bath." The little girl explained her actions of the last hours. "But I missed you, Mommy." The little girl said. "Aww, I missed you too." Catherine said placing a kiss on her cheek. "Mommy, is it true that Daddy used to take bath with me?"

"Well, he used to when you were a baby and you guys had a lot of fun together." Catherine explained.

"No Photoshop?" the little girl asked. Catherine looked over Alexa's shoulder with a questioning look at her husband. Steve just shrugged. "Long story."

"No, no Photoshop." Catherine replied as Alexa yawned. "Aww, someone is really, really tired. What about you go upstairs and I'll be there in a minute to read you a good night story?" Catherine asked tipping Alexa's nose. "Yeah." Alexa nodded before Catherine let her down to the floor. She was half way upstairs when she noticed that she had forgot someone. She quickly went down the stairs and over to Steve.

"I already thought you've forgot me." Steve said as Alexa crawled up the couch. "Good night, Daddy." "Good night, Princess." He replied as Alexa wrapped her arms around him and giving her Daddy a big good night kiss. "I love you, Daddy." The little girl said getting off the couch and then went upstairs. "I love you too." Steve called after her.

Both of them looked after their daughter till she was out of sight then Catherine turned around and to her surprise Steve was already standing in front of her. "Hey." Steve softly smiled at her. "Hey." Catherine replied. As their eyes meet she wrapped her arms instinctively around his waist before leaning in to kiss her husband.

"So what is it about the whole bath and Photoshop story?" Catherine asked as their lips parted again. "Well, it appears that our daughter is becoming shy we had a little discussion about it in which I told her that I used to take bath with her and that we have pictures somewhere. Then she said they were done with Photoshop."

Catherine had to giggle. "She's growing up so fast."

"Yeah, Four years ago she was so tiny I was scared to break her if I would pick her up." "But we did a good job." Catherine replied.

"You know…" Steve said pulling her closer so their nose tips were touch each other. "You know what?" Catherine replied pulling a little back but then quickly made contact with him again. "You know we could always have another little one again." Steve grin.

"Another one?" Catherine asked closing her eyes when their lips touched lightly. "I think I like that." She added before leaning to kiss him.

"Mommy!" Alexa's voice echoed through the house, which ripped the two apart.

"I'm coming." Catherine yelled looking at Steve. "Later." She said as Steve took her hand not wanting to let her go. "Okay." He replied as he pulled her back for another brief kiss before he let go of her.

Catherine went upstairs to find her daughter in her bed with several books around her. "You want me to read all of them?" The little girl nodded her head. "Alexa, it's already past bedtime for you. You can choose one and we'll read the rest tomorrow." "But mommy, I'm not tired." Alexa replied trying to fight against the urge to yawn again but she lost it.

"I can see that." Cath replied sitting on the edge of the bed. "Come here."

Alexa quickly crawled over to sit on her lap. "You want this one?" Cath asked holding up Alexa's favorite story book. "Yeah, I like it." Alexa replied and then Catherine begun to read. It wasn't long after Catherine had started when Alexa lay down on her soft pillow closing her eyes and quickly falling asleep. Catherine closed the book and placed it on the nightstand before she bent down to kiss her daughter good night.

"Good night and I love you my little anela." Catherine turned off the light before she walked out leaving the door ajar she went downstairs only to find Steve sitting on the couch with 3 photo albums on the table and one on his lap.

TBC...


	3. Chapter 3

_**So this is the final chapter of my little story! Thank you so much for the nice reviews!**_

* * *

"Whatever you've done with her it wore her out." Cath said as she walked over the couch. She picked up on of the photo albums and sat down.

"We spent the afternoon on the beach with Gracie and Danny. You know their like sisters."

"Yeah, Alexa is looking up to her. By the way Alexa wants a little sister. She told me the other day that brothers are boring."

"And you told her that boys aren't boring?" Steve asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well I told her that a little sister would be nice but a little brother can be fun too. And I asked her why she thinks boys are boring." "And?"

"She said that one of her friends at kinder garden has a little brother she told her that it was no fun." "What do you want boy or girl?" Steve asked closing the photo album and putting it back to the others on the table. "I don't care as long as it's healthy and happy. You?" she asked looking up from her photo album while she shifted and placed her legs on his lap.

"We already have a girl so a little manly support for me wouldn't hurt." Steve replied taking the photo album out of her hand and placing it on the table.

"And I thought would always fulfill your daughters wishes?" Catherine asked.

"Well sometimes Daddy's needs are first and I really need some support on my side I want to do boys stuff and not only having tea parties and braiding pick tails."

"You know you like those parties." Catherine said. "And by the way you're doing a good job at braiding pick tails." She added with a grin.

"Yeah, but I want to play football or go hiking like my father used to do it with me." "You have Danno for that." She pointed out trying not to laugh at how passionate Steve had just explained to what he would do with his son. "Trying to be funny huh?" Steve asked trying to sound annoyed but he failed in Cath's eyes she knew he wasn't.

"Well it is funny, Commander." Cath laughed.

"All I'm saying is that I would love to have little boy next time."

"I get that, but I don't care as long as it's healthy. And you have to promise me one thing before that…" Catherine said serious. "Anything you want." "Promise me that I won't have to convince you again to hold her just because you're scared to break her. Danny will not help you this time." "I wasn't scared. I just had no idea how to hold her right." Cath rolled her brown eyes.

"_You know you can pick her up besides staring at her for hours." Catherine commented from her bed as she watched Steve standing beside his daughter's crib. Steve stood there and didn't know what to do. The feeling was sort of new to him and he had a hard time to admit to himself that he was scared. "Don't be scared. You just have to be gentle and you'll not break her. Just don't forget to support her head." Catherine said as if she could read his mind. "But…" Steve was about to say when there was a knock on the door. _

"_Come in." Cath said and then Danny walked in with a balloon and a gift basket. _

_Later…_

"_Have you been home yet?" Danny asked his partner. He could tell that either he was at home for a short time or he wasn't home at all. _

"_I was at home for like 5 hours slept took a shower came back." _

"_Really?" Danny asked looking at Catherine. "Don't ask how long it took me to convince him to go home." Cath replied sitting up as she heard a soft cry coming from the crib. _

"_It looks like someone what to say hi to Uncle Danno." Danny said turning his attention back to the crib. "Can I pick her up?" "Sure, go ahead." Steve replied quickly before Cath could have said anything. Right now he trusted his partner more then himself plus Danny had more experience with babies then he had. Danny reached carefully into the crib after he had pulled up his sleeves. "Hey Alexandra, it's me Uncle Danny." He softly spoke to the little girl while he carefully got her out of the crib. He carried her around a little before he put her back into the crib. _

"_Did you see? It's not that hard." "What is not that hard?" Danny asked. Steve looked helplessly at Catherine while Danny thought about what Cath could have meant with it's not that hard. _

"_Wait… wait… wait. You're scared to hold her?" Danny asked a big grin on his face as he pointed over to their daughter. "Are you serious?" he asked but not letting Steve answering the question. _

"_Smooth dog? Hello?" he added waving with his hand. _

"_Are you really telling me that you are scared to hold your own daughter? Haven't you learned that at SEAL school?" Steve gave Danny the look that meant it's time to shut up for him, but he didn't. "So let me process that. You weren't scared taking the Yakuzas, WoFat and Hess down but you're scared of holding a sweet and innocent baby." _

"_I could break her." Steve said in defense. _

"_You can't break her only if you accidently use one of your ninja moves." _

"_Danno, what about you show him how to hold her? And stop making fun of him." Cath said. She had watched the scene and was enjoying it, but she figured it was already too much and if Danny would continue Steve would probably break his neck. A couple of minutes later Steve was holding his daughter for the first time._

"It's only about the technique. That's all." Steve added after a pause.

"Yeah, let's just hope you haven't forgotten the technique after so many years." Catherine replied touching his cheek.

"Trust me Lieutenant I still know all of my techniques." Steve said looking into her eyes with a look that said all. "Is that so?" Cath asked as she put her legs off his lap and moved closer to him.

"Yeah." Steve said before he wrapped his strong arms around her pulling her down, causing her body to react in away it always does when they got this close. They were only a breath away from each others lips. "But right now I know only one technique." Steve added before he kissed her gently on the lips. The soft kisses turned into more and when their lips parted they were looking into each others eyes. Both of them know how this would end.

"You know we could take this upstairs." Steve pointed out touching her cheek.

"Let's go." Cath said getting up and Steve following her. When their reached the stairs Steve suddenly stopped to pick her up before he carried her upstairs and into the bedroom.

* * *

I hope you like the little journey with Steve's soft side. I already have some ideas for more Steve/Catherine/Alexa stories, though be prepared for more. ;)

btw. I'm looking for a new beta reader. So if anyone is willing to help me out send a message or comment.


End file.
